When Heavens Not Enough
by Fallen4Cas
Summary: Castiel was supposed to pull the righteous man from hell, but when a trap set by Lucifer is sprung, everything that should have happened goes horribly wrong. Now what should have been their ally is a feared adversary. And Dean is drawn to this new evil.
1. Chapter 1

**I am doing ONE warning for this entire tome. I am telling you there is some seriously dark shit going down in this story: Rape, self-mutilation, graphic torture, and possible character death(s). But trust me when I tell you that this is gonna be such an awesome story, and it won't all be dark. So without further ado here it is.**

**Also need to thank my fudgin awesome Beta SuperNaturalGurl32! Shes the best beta and sisser a chick could have! Thanks for the help JERK!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Streaks of light descended like comets lighting the darkest corners of hell to something akin to the brightness of a clear summer's day. Hell had never been so illuminated in all of its existence.<p>

When the balls of celestial intent landed it was silent. Their garrison was split into five groups of four. No one knew how many other garrisons had been deployed on The Mission, but that wasn't of their concern. The only orders that mattered were their own.

As they landed they stood back to back making sure the perimeter was clear. And as expected a hoard of demons swarmed them. In their true forms their weapons were just an extension of their intent.

Castiel looked to his brethren as they began to separate and pick out their targets. They worked together as a unit just the way The Father intended.

Castiel threw himself into the fray, stabbing a demon in the neck Forcas was holding by the shoulders. With his carotid artery split a spray of blood pumped out and blood bubbled from his neck. The weapon was pulled out and the carcass of the demon cast aside with a disgusted sneer from both angels.

Castiel flipped his weapon around and stabbed backwards to take out another through the demons head puncturing an eye socket, one of but many. Turning and kicking another down, he crouched down and the weapon into the fallen's chest.

Pulling the viscera coated weapon from the rib cage of the horned beast Castiel looked for his brothers. Forcas was felled. Castiel kissed two of his fingers and touched them to the elder angel's forehead, a sign of affection among the host.

They all knew the price of this rescue. Each one of them went into this with the realization that they could perish. Their lives, their existence, even their very grace was of less import than that of the charge.

Forcas was their leader and now he was gone.

Simultaneously three sets of eyes turned to Machediel who was the second in command. He closed his eyes to seek their orders in revelation.

His eyes snapped opened, and in turn shared their next step of action to the regiment. They all nodded in agreement and stealthily began to make their way towards The Charge.

The next group of demons they encountered were brandishing heavy link chains with hooks on the end that had bits of flesh and bone smeared on them.

Castiel heard the chain whip through the air and caught it in his fist. He quickly wrapped his wrist around the chain and yanked the demon to him. Wrapping the chain around the demons neck and Castiel pulled choking him.

He walked him back a few paces until the demon's back was pressed to the wall.

"You have one chance abomination, to tell me what I want." Castiel growled placing his hand palm down on the demon's forehead.

"One chance…Before I end you." He spoke lowly, his blue eyes glinting. "Do you understand? You may nod of you do." He spat in disgust.

The demon nodded.

Castiel lessened his grip slightly.

"Good." Castiel nodded his lip curling repugnance. "Now foul spawn, tell me where they are keeping Dean Winchester?"

The demon's slimy voice was the equivalent of nails on a chalk board.

"Please." The demon whined "I don't know-." His answer was cut off as Castiel's hand began to glow.

"But I can surmise a guess!" He gasped as light began so spill from his grotesque features.

The angel stopped his onslaught.

"Tell me." The angel demanded.

"With Alistair, the chief torturer." The demon sputtered.

"Very well then." Castiel said emotionlessly and replaced his hand to the place he had let it fall from.

"But you said-." the demon stammered. Light began to pour from him until the pressure was too much and the demons head exploded cerebellum coating Castiel's face and shoulders.

"I lied." Castiel said and with a thought cleaned his visage. Then tossed the body aside without a further look.

Nathaniel was felled now too, his own weapon splitting his head in twain.

Castiel sighed in resignation as he looked for his regiment leader so he could inform his of the information he had acquired.

He saw a group of demons, and heard a piercing cry. Six demons surrounded Malchdiel clawing and tearing at him.

With a battle cry that could have toppled our Chrysler building Castiel dove into the fray.

He spread his wings enough to give him extra air time. As he plunged his weapon into the top of his skull. Turning in the air he kicked one in the face landing on one knee in a crouch. He looked up and the rage emanating from his eyes made the remaining demons hesitate, and that was all that Castiel needed.

He reached out turning as he sprung forward, slicing off the head of the demon that had crept up behind him. He lashed out and kicked the one in front of him, causing him to stagger back. By the time the demon that was furthest from him, it was just in time to drive his blade into his stomach yanking the weapon with both hands and split the demon up the middle spilling his insides at his feet.

He took out the last demon without looking, pulling his weapon from the gutted demon and reaching out behind him to slam it into the throat of his advisory. A gurgling noise was the only answer to his strike.

Castiel had few injuries and none of them grave enough he had to concentrate his grace on. He was already beginning to heal.

He heard a strangled gasp and he turned to see Machediel alive, barely.

He flew to him with a thought and settled down next to his friend. A small smile appeared on the older angel's lips.

"I am felled Castiel." He said causing the other angel to look at his grievous wounds. There was a gash on his side that split him from hip to shoulder. Grace leaked out tainted from the hell weapon. Normally such a mortal wound would mean little to an angel. The real dilemma was that it was a weapon forged in hell, and it had pierced through his grace.

"You could still pull through brother." Castiel tried encouragingly.

"No, I will not." Machediel said softly. "It is The Father's will." He said his eyes fluttering shut.

Castiel shook him hard.

"But brother, I know where they are keeping The Charge. We are close brother, so close." Castiel said tears running down his cheeks unchecked.

"It's up to you then Castiel, tell Gabriel to meet you here." The elder angel said his eyes closing again.

Machediel jerked up and grabbed the younger angel's shoulder "Do not go to the charge without help!" He said shuddering with the effort.

Castiel nodded his acquiescence as the rest of his brother grace slipped from him.

Castiel stood up, a glimmer of determination in his eyes.

"Gabriel, where are you?" Castiel cast his thoughts outwards.

"Between a rock and a hard place bro." Gabriel communicated.

Castiel saw the battle that was going on. His brother was pinned to a wall, but not for long=. With a smirk, the archangel Gabriel pushed off the wall and mowed down a whole line of demons with one sweep of his mighty sword.

"I am in the vicinity of The Charge." Castiel said pushing his thoughts to his brother.

"Okay good. Thought we were never gonna find him. Do NOT go in there without me Cassie." Gabriel chided. If an angel could roll his eyes Castiel would have. Gabriel felt the change in his brother. "I mean it. Recon only and nothing else got it baby bro?"

Castiel sighed. "I do, yes. I will wait for you Gabriel."

"Excellento, now where are you?"

Castiel projected his whereabouts to Gabriel and also gave him his destination, as he began to walk towards a citadel made of hell fire and brimstone.

He could hear the cries of dammed as he cloaked himself from the presence of demons, after all Gabriel said reconnaissance only.

As he walked towards the stronghold of hell, he contemplated his brother's words.

His brother had not been with the host for a long while. No one really knew where Gabriel had been the last three hundred years. His speech was strange and the way acted around the host was odd. But Castiel and Gabriel were close. Closer than most the other brethren.

Gabriel had taught him how to fight, to use his weapon, to fly.

But something had happened and he disappeared. Castiel had never really forgiven his brother for that.

Then all of a sudden, he showed up for this mission. Claiming all the host was called in for it. Looking at the celling and scowling and muttering "It's because he had no other choice."

None of that mattered however. The estranged relationship with his brother paled in comparison to the mission at hand.

He had reached his destination. The foundation was made from the bones of the dammed, the candles that illuminated the halls were made from the belly of hanged men, and the wails of the lost filled the air.

With a flap of his wings, Castiel soared over the moat if blood, various body pieces floating on its surface. He came to the tallest tower. It was made up of gutted bodies some still alive that wailed for release. Finding a place where a completely devoured carcass hung Castiel looked between the spines and ribcages and caught his primary glimpse of Heaven's first, last and only hope.

The Righteous Man.

Dean Winchester.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright there is the start of what I fear will be a ridiculously long tale. Please review. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So I guess I am writing this for me…and my sister. But you know what…I've made peace with that. Don't get me wrong, I would LOVE to have people review, but if not, hey I am still gonna write and LOVE it! Also I cannot wait to get past the darkness of hell, so I can sleep without people being tortured dancing in my head. This is another dark chapter, so if you don't like that you might wanna skip this. Anywho enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. I really wish I did though.**

* * *

><p>The first sight Castiel saw was not The Charge he had come to save, but the figure of a slight female.<p>

She was clearly shaking even from the poor vantage point the angel could see her tremors.

She looked like your typical all American soccer mom. Her plaid pants that were perfectly tailored, matched her turquoise Square necked top, the cut of it revealing just enough for the other moms on the block to call her risqué

Dean snorted out loud when he saw the little roses on her shoes and her perfectly pedicured toenails dangling off the ground. He looked to see that she had the perfect manicure to match. Or it would have been perfect, if she hadn't dug her polished nails into the wall and shredded all the way down to her bones. She had on too much make up for his taste, but then again maybe that's because the dumb bitch had been crying for what seemed to be an eternity to Dean.

He couldn't blame her though. He would probably wail like a bitch too if there was a meat hook rammed into his back holding him a good two feet off the floor.

Dean took in the candle light flickering in her wild eyes and moved forward into her personal space.

Dean grinned. Predictably the rotten whore tried to shrink back and become one with the wall as he approached.

"Please, please." She entreated, trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Please, please." The demon mocked, pulling the woman's hair to expose her throat and inhale the sharp sent emanating off of her.

"You know the best thing about dammed souls don't you darling?" He taunted licking her collar bone wetly and stepping back.

"They smell all the headier when they are terrified." He finished with a sadistic wink.

"Dam-mend soul?" The woman stammered. "I don't-."

The demon grinned and nodded his head towards a small table off to the right. A black cloth sat over the top of it. Dean wanted to make sure that it was a surprise.

When he got to it he ripped the cloth off with a flourish that would have made a matador weep at his feel and let the woman take in the contents on the little metal table.

There were all sorts of horrible looking things. Things that she could tell the use for and so many others she could not. Her heart beat began to race faster.

Dean selected a particularly toothy looking blade and said "I'm an old fashioned kinda guy. While some of these little toys look awe inspiring, I have learned that nothing pulls the screams out like a good old fashion saw blade."

The woman closed her eyes shutting them tight to the point, previously unshed tears streamed down her face. When she opened her eyes and saw nothing had changed Dean chuckled.

"You know every one of you does that. I wonder if I did it too."

He tried to think back to the time it was him in the position of tortured and not the one torturing. He shuddered and looked up at the woman.

"What? You thought this was some kinda nightmare huh?" He asked tilting his head to catch her eyes.

"That right before all the really bad stuff starts to happen; you'll wake up safe and sound in your little Stepford home."

Dean's breath hitched and his eyes shot black as his anger went from a simmer to a full on boil.

"The home in which you drank the pain away, and beat your two beautiful daughters simply because they remind you of the asshole you made the mistake of marrying!"

The woman began to blubber now unintelligibly. Begging in the nonsensical way people do when they have no actual words to defend themselves.

"But you don't have to worry about any of that anymore honey." The demon says, letting the saw in his hand glimmer in the soft candle light. His eyes roaming over her as an artists would a blank canvas.

So much possibility Dean thinks to himself and begins to salivate.  
>"I know it was too much." He says continuing his thought and shaking the need to simply stop talking and carve until there was nothing left. He had to tell the woman her sins. It was something he did with every soul. He had no idea why. It was just his process.<p>

"That you planned out the fire so carefully. To make sure there was no way in hell they could trace the murder of your family back to you."

The demon grabbed her hair and yanked. This time hard enough to have her screams echo for miles.

"You know the saddest part?" Dean says whispering into the shell of the woman's ear softly.

"You would have gotten away with it…Then BAM!" The demon screams striking her across the cheek with enough force to have blood begin to dribble out the corner of her perfectly painted mouth.

"You would have gotten away with it, except for that damn drunk driver,"

"So tell me?" He asked thumbing the blood from the corner if her mouth and licking it off with a shudder.

"Do you still think this is a dream? Think you're gonna wake up at any second? Think you'll wake before I hack into that pretty little face of yours?"

The woman gasps at the words and begins to shake again.

"Please, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She says spittle running down her chin.

"You really think you're gonna wake up Liana?" He asks bringing the knife to her cheek. Now it was his turn for his jade eyes to glint wildly. The need to hurt and slice almost more than he can bear.

With barely a shred of control left in him he says shakily "Let's test that theory."

And he brings the knife down with a sickening slide.

Castiel turned away burying his head in the crook of his arm, as the sound of the knife and the screams of the soccer mom seared into his brain.

It wasn't the gore of the woman's face being utterly wrecked; he had seen much more gruesome sights in his existence.

And even though his grace wept for the woman as scream after scream tore through her, he had endured more trying situations before.

No, the reason that Castiel had averted his eyes had nothing to do with the woman.

He could not stand to watch the child like glee that shown in Dean's eyes as he tormented his captive.

He couldn't watch as the Righteous Man blackened another part of his already tarnished soul.

He could not watch as Dean Winchester attempted to doom himself to eternal damnation.

The utter destruction of the woman went on for what seemed like days to Castiel. Dean Winchester was, after all a skilled torturer. It might have not been days. It might have been longer. Hell didn't have the same time frame as heaven or earth for that matter. Hours could stretch on for eternity. If the demon was of high enough rank, you could be stuck in the same minute, for the rest of your tortured existence.

Dean didn't have that kind of clout…yet. As of right now, it was above his pay grade, but he was good at what he did, and his if his teacher wanted to drag it out then who was he to complain really. After all, he learned from the best.

When Castiel turned his attention back to the scene before him, the only thing that he recognized was the woman's mouth in a permanent and silent scream.

"Very good Dean." A voice said somewhere beyond Castiel's line of sight, but the look in Dean's eyes and the way he flinched and the angel knew he was deathly afraid.

"Well you know me." Dean said with a jut in his jaw, trying to cover up his fear. "Practice makes perfect."

"Indeed it does. Don't you think you could have drug it out a little more? I'm just not feeling like you are fully participating in this party I've so graciously invited you to." The voice asked glibly.

"Yeah Alistair, I probably could, but she really pissed me off." Dean all but growled.

At the name Alistair Castiel felt hatred seethe through him. Alistair was hells most feared torturer, and now thanks to him, Dean was the second most feared. He yearned to reveal himself and kill him quickly and preferably violently, but he had his orders, and his vengeance would have to wait.

When Alistair stepped into the light, he was a sight to behold, and Dean still hadn't gotten used to the monstrosity that was his teacher.

He had cloven feet and horns that curled around his head, like a goat. He had four arms and two sets of leathery wings and a razor sharp tail, as Dean knew all too well. He was well-endowed more than anything Dean had ever seen, and Dean watched a lot of porn in his time on earth.

Dean shuddered in fear at the thought.

"It's the uncertainty in you, you know," Alistair said snapping Dean back to the present.

"You still have a clear view of right or wrong, you think what soccer mom did was wrong. I had hopped we had dealt with that little wisp of humanity left in you that just refuses to die. Hoped we had stomped it out for good with the last lesson I gave you."

Dean's eyes snapped to his teachers at that admission. And silently began shaking his head no.

"Well we can't have that now can we? I guess I will have to give you another one. This time though, I'm pulling out all the stops. Maybe this time you will get the picture Dean!" Alistair says eyeing Dean up and down in a way that makes Castiel sick to his stomach.

"No, Alistair please, I promise you, I've learned from my mistakes. No lesson required." Dean begged.

"Why is it Dean that you act as if you have a choice in the matter?" The head torturer asks as he back hands Dean across the mouth.

"Gonna teach you good this time Dean." He yells wildly, advancing on the lesser demon. "Gonna make you beg."

He grabs Dean by the ankle as he is trying to scrabble away. His knee caps tear on the rough ground of the chamber. He howls in pain, but he knows it's nothing to what is coming next.

Alistair props him up so he is on all fours and licks his lips enticingly.

Tears are streaming down the ex-hunters face now. Tears of fear and shame.

And as Alistair goes to thrust painfully into Dean he hears a voice so loud it shakes the very foundation of heaven.

"You will not touch The Righteous Man abomination!"

And then all hell breaks loose.

* * *

><p>Super duper thankies to the wonderful supernaturalgurl32 to rockin the beta!<p>

**Wow, that was really intense for me. I hope y'all liked it. Now we just have to get Dean out of hell and it will be okay…Right…WRONG! But I am not telling y'all anything. Please review. I really haven't gotten many, but like I said I will see this to the end no matter what.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am not making excuses. Y'all are smarter than that. I just have a lot going on. I am going to update every Thursday. That way I have it in writing and I will just get this shit done LMABO! So here we go ENJOY! Have I mentioned my awesome Beta Supernaturalgurl32? Shes fudgin awesome people!**

* * *

><p>Dean looked into a brightness which rivaled anything he had ever seen. It was brighter than day, it was brighter than the sun. He stared into an illumination of pure righteousness, and it hurt.<p>

Dean shrank back, he felt soiled and unworthy to be in its presence. He hissed his demon instincts telling him to flee. Screeching at him to get as far away from it as possible. Some part of Dean, a very small part of him screamed in relief. It was such a small part of him; he'd almost forgotten it existed.

But the long forgotten human part of Dean's soul hoped that this holy creature would end him, so he couldn't hurt anyone else.

Alistair snickered and trembled in mock fear.

"And what do you think you can do about it little angel?"

Castiel's anger flared at the arch demon's impudence, and shone even brighter. From the corner Dean had crawled into to hide, he let out a whimper.

Castiel's voice boomed across the abyss.

"I told you once Alistair, I will not give you a second chance."

Then the being stepped in front of Dean, as if to protect him.

_Probably wants to kill me himself. _Dean thought to himself despondently.

Castiel was bluffing. He was almost positive the arch demon knew it. This seraph was nowhere near strong enough to kill him.

The host erupted in his head. He had disobeyed a direct order from Gabriel. Gabriel, who other than Michael was the highest rank of them all.

"Cassie dammit!" Gabriel cursed. "I gave you one, one little teeny tiny order, and you can't even follow it."

Castiel winced at his brother's fury. Although Gabriel seemed amicable, fear ran rampant through the host.

"I am sorry brother." Castiel admitted, but would not back down.

"But I will not allow this demon taint to defile The Righteous Man."

"Cassie and Dean-o sittin in a tree…" The arch angel sing-songed.

The whole of the host transmitted utter confusion.

Castiel heard a resigned sigh in his head.

"Another good one wasted. Look, Castiel, I'll be there soon okay? Just try not to get dead in the meantime."

Castiel nodded in acquiescence.

"I will try."

Alistair pulled him back into the desperate situation at hand.

"If you think for one iota of a second that I will simply relinquish the most promising student hell has ever seen, you feathery morons are more brain damaged than I first thought."

With that the arch demon swung his tail out. It was a formidable weapon. Dean had been on the receiving end of it more times than he could count.

Castiel dived into a roll and manifested hid weapon. He lashed out slicing the demons calve. Alistair roared in rage.

He grabbed the angel and punched him in the face, once, twice. The third time he grabbed his wrist and sent his weapon flying. Landing next to Dean

Alistair grabbed Castiel up by the throat and lifted him to eye level, which had the angel's feet dangling a foot off the ground. Castiel knew he couldn't kill the demon, but he could hurt him.

He placed his hand on the arch demons craggy forehead in between one of the sets of the demons curling horns, and began to pray. A blinding light expelled from Castiel's hands. Alistair howled in pain, but didn't release Castiel.

The demon was killing him. Dean looked down and saw the weapon next to him. He looked up the angel was flailing as the demon chanted something to destroy him. Dean grabbed up the weapon of heaven.

It burned with a holy fire which Dean had never endured. It was cold. So cold it seared his skin. Pushing past the pain, Dean ran to Alistair and drove the tip of the blade into the easiest to reach place; the base of his tail.

Alistair turned in a rage and back handed Dean across the room. It was the small distraction Castiel needed.

Castiel brought up his hands and prayed again. This time the light welled brighter than before and Alistair dropped him growling in pain.

One of the demons eyes trickled uselessly down his face, and part of the demons face was a charred corpse from where the holy light had burned him.

Castiel raced over to Dean who wobbled a little from his beating and shrank back in fear. Grabbing him and transporting them away from the stronghold Castiel explained.

"I am not here to harm you Dean Winchester. The Lord, My Father has chosen you for great things."

That admission shocked Dean out of his fear.

"The Lord?" he asked skeptically. "As in God?"

"Yes" Castiel said flatly.

"God?" Dean uttered again in disbelief.

"Yes." Castiel again answered. "He has given the order for you to be saved."

"Yeah buddy, I'm not buying what you're sellin, so-"

Castiel sighed.

"Whether you believe me or not, is not of import. We're leaving."

The angel grabbed Dean by his shoulder and placed two fingers to his head.

Dean jumped out of the angels reach.

"Whoa!" The demon exclaimed. "What the hell are you trying to do there pal?"

"We must travel the way of the Host Dean. You would surely lose you mind if you were conscious.

"Oh okay." Dean said worriedly. "Yeah okay then I guess." He repeated.

Dean didn't really give two shits about who this being was, or why he thought he needed to be freed from hell, just as long as he could make good on his offer.

Castiel once again placed two fingers on to Dean's head. And he fell into a peaceful sleep, something he couldn't remember doing in what seemed like forever.

The touch on Dean's shoulder was enough to push the man to slumber, but Castiel had chosen to quell him using the sign of affection between the Host.

He spread his wings out and took off with Dean safely in his arms.

"Dean Winchester has been saved!"

Castiel's voice rang proudly through the Host. He felt the air of celebration in his brethren.

"Great job Cassie! Drinks on me when we get back! I'm almost caught up to you lil bro, just be careful." Gabriel chided.

"Of course." Castiel agreed as he began to pick up speed.

He took this moment to look at his charge.

Though he had tortured countless souls, his soul burned brighter than any soul he'd ever encountered. He saw that though Dean tortured he did it with a sense of righteousness that no amount of Alistair's "lessons" would break in him.

He truly held The Righteous Man in his arms.

Dean shifted in his arms. He opened his eyed to peer into his saviors sapphire ones and smiled.

_He shouldn't be able to awaken from the sleep I bestowed on him._ Castiel thought to himself. He contemplated this until he felt the back of a hand brush his cheek.

"Just like the blue of the ocean." Dean said sluggishly.

When Castiel looked into Dean's jade eyes, the angel's world irrevocably changed.

Something akin to lightening raced through him.  
>He squeezed the charges shoulder he was still gripping and gripped it tighter.<p>

He knew then and there he would die for this man, forsake everything for him. Only Dean mattered now, his safety, his happiness.

He would do anything for him, bleed for him, and kill for him.

As he took his first glimpse into Dean Winchester's eyes his heart swelled, and his grace wrapped tightly around his tormented soul, and branded him his own.

Then God revealed his plan to Castiel. There was a dark time coming for mankind. He was bonded to Dean. Their bond would save the world. He would be able to find Dean anywhere, and Dean would yearn for Castiel. Both would feel incomplete without the other.

There was an air of acceptance in the Host.

Castiel with love in his eyes leaned over and kissed Dean's forehead.

Once again Dean stirred, opened his eyes and smirked.

Castiel's grace skipped a beat.

Dude, if you're gonna kiss me, might as well do it right."

Dean reached around the angel's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

It was a chaste kiss, soft and over much too soon for Dean's liking, but fire shot through the hunter.

His eyes widened as he felt the profound bond him and the angel shared. Castiel smiled and once again placed two fingers to his forehead pushing him harder into slumber this time.

At that very moment a trap was sprung. Set by Lucifer himself. Satan thought that Gabriel would be the one to get to The Righteous man first, but he had miscalculated and not credited the little seraph enough.

Castiel was ripped from Dean. Pulled with such a force it burned Dean where the angels hand had been holding him.

Then Dean was free-falling through hell.

If Dean had been awake, he probably would have screamed, flailed his arms and cussed up a storm.

As it was Castiel made sure Dean wasn't going to be awake for the remainder of their journey, so he remained unconscious.

Gabriel swooped down and grabbed Dean.

With tears running freely down his cheeks, Gabriel gripped Dean Winchester tight and raised him from perdition.

And Castiel was lost.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here we go again…I know I said Thursday, and it is 406 am Friday morning, but I had to make Misha a HUGE Birthday sign! My hand hurts still from the coloring I swear. Anywho, my sister is asleep and seeing as she's my beta, and I want to get this out ASAP its unbetaed all mistakes are all mine.**

* * *

><p>In a ratty motel in a no name town, the Winchesters sat in much the same way they always did.<p>

Sam sat at the Formica table, the too small chair groaning under him ready to call it quits at any second. His laptop was opened so he could track the latest demonic activity.

Dean leaned back on the headboard of his too hard bed with itch motel sheets. His hands were propped behind his head and his ankles were crossed out in front of him. He was changing channels without really watching the images flash across the screen before morphing into something else. Occasionally he would rib Sam about whatever he decided would get a rise out of his brother the most.

"Dude." Dean snorted, while aimlessly hitting the channel up button on the little universal remote. "Are you looking at gay porn _again?_"

Sam huffed and pushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"First off Dean, I don't look at porn, and secondly, if I did it wouldn't be gay porn."

Dean smirked.

"Sure Sammy, save your lies for someone who just might believe them okay?"

The whoosh of wings was not enough warning before a teasing voice piped up.

"I might believe you Sammy."

Dean leapt to his feet and pulled his pearl handled automatic from behind his pillow. The intruder simply stared at him calmly until he realized that his weapon wouldn't be much use against the new comer.

"Jeezus Gabe, you scared the shit outta me." Dean scolded the archangel.

"Sorry kiddo." Gabriel said, not an ounce of remorse in his voice.

"So," Gabriel said turning towards the youngest Winchester "What do we think Sammy is lying about?"

"It's Sam, Gabriel, and for some inane reason thinks I'm looking at gay porn." Sam said glaring at his older brother.

"Hey, if the rainbow fits _Samantha_." Dean taunted, putting his gun back into its hiding spot.

"Screw you!" Sam yelled and Gabriel lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh!" Dean exclaimed jumping up and down and pointing at his younger brother.

"See Gabe? That's proof right there!" Dean said triumphantly. "He's totally hot for another guy and his brother no less. Man Sammy you are one sick S.O.B."

Gabriel gave a snort, and pulled a lollipop out of thin air. He turned shaking it at Dean.

"Come on Deano, be realistic. He doesn't want _you."_

"Thank you!" Sam said appreciatively. Gabriel appeared next to the youngest Winchester and put an arm around his waist.

"Because I give him all the good lovin' he needs."

Gabriel corrected inserting his sucker into his mouth and waggling his eyebrows.

"Isn't that right Tiny?" The angel asked pulling his candy out of his mouth with an obscene pop.

"UGH!" Sam said throwing his hands in the air.

"You're as bad as he is!"

There seemed to be some confusion as to whom he was addressing, because Dean and Gabriel both replied with a "Thank you" simultaneously.

Sam simply rolled his eyes.

"So Gabe," Dean said putting on his serious voice "Anything new on the "I'm Heaven's bitch" front?

When Dean had first met Gabriel, the archangel, messenger of Heaven, Dean had been a bit skeptical. The hunter had no recollection of his brief encounter with one in his time in the pit. Gabriel had made sure of it. He didn't remember his last altercation with Alistair, nor the angel that sacrificed himself so that Dean could return.

So when some "snarky little dude" as Dean would say came to him and said "Hey Dean, I'm an archangel, and heaven has a hard on for you." You really couldn't fault him for his disbelief.

After several times of Gabriel proving himself (Finally giving Dean girl parts, but just for a moment) Dean had no choice but to believe him.

Now Gabe was their middle man between Heaven and Earth.

And while Gabriel had his faults, he seemed by far the least douchey of all his brothers. He could be a total dick sometimes Dean had to admit, he one time put green hair dye in his shampoo, and the final line was when he traded one of Dean's bacon cheeseburger for a Boca burger. Dean yelled that you don't mess with a man's meat, and Gabriel waggled his eyebrows in that irritating way he seemed to have mastered. Then he changed it back, and everything simmered down.

So yeah Gabe had his faults, but he still owed Gabe be big time. Not only did he drag his sorry ass out of hell, but he had pretty much ran that demon bitch Ruby off for good.

She wouldn't come anywhere near the archangel, and when she asked Sam to trust her and come with her, Gabe had told the youngest Winchester that Dean was suffering and he really needed his little brother right now more than anything, so Sam had politely declined.

"Dean…" Gabriel said drawing his name out longer than necessary, adding a high pitched whistle in for good measure.

"Huh?" Dean said shaking his head and rattling the memory loose.

"Welcome back." Sam said sarcastically.

"Thanks princess." Dean retorted snidely.

"Actually ladies and gentleman," Gabriel said trying to get everyone back on track.

"You're the lady!" Dean and Sam said to each other at the same time.

Gabriel gave an eye-roll and continued.

"There seems to be some kind of demon activity, pretty damn big too, in Arkansas.

"Arkansas?" Dean asked skeptically "Really?"

"Well there has been a lot of out of season storms, and some livestock disappearing." Sam confirmed clicking away at his laptop.

"Great." Dean said. "Bout a four hour drive from here."

Turning to Sam and tossing his duffle bag at him with maybe slightly more force than necessary.

"Time to kick the tire and light the fires."

Sam just looked at him.

"It's Top Gun, you know when Goose says to Maverick- Ya know what, forget it. I can't believe we have the same father sometimes." Dean said stomping into the bathroom muttering about being spawned from nerds.

Gabriel smiled and took off without another word. He would meet them in Arkansas.

Sam sighed to himself loudly. It was going to be a long four hours.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short right? I suck, but I wanted to establish everyone's relationships in this chapter so we can get to the good stuffs next! Reviews are love people.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Back again y'all. Hope you enjoy!**

**I have a knack for publishing while my beta sleeps, again all mistakes are all mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sam was right. The short drive seemed to last for a little over eternity while Dean blasted the most irritating songs, songs he knew Sam hated. Dean had a very special box of tapes for that.<p>

After hearing some horrible and unnameable hair band for the fifth time Sam was about to lose his cool when Gabriel winged down to check in.

"Boys if you don't quit arguing right now, I will turn this car around and instead of hunting the big bad monster, you'll be forced to watch Young and the Restless reruns for the rest of your lives." Gabe chided in his best father voice.

Sam rolled his eyes while Dean shuddered visibly.

_But thank Dad they've shut up for a while. _Gabe thought to himself.

He looked between the two brothers and when he knew he had their full attention he began with his disheartening news.

"This is bigger than we thought guys." Gabriel said.

"Bigger than the apocalypse Gabe?" Dean quipped. "Really didn't think we could get much bigger than full scale annihilation."

"Well on a scale of one to bad Deano," Gabriel answered pointedly "This sucks monkey balls okay?"

"Gotcha." Dean said nodding his head furiously "Monkey balls. Check."

Gabriel huffed, "This is serious guys." That made the Winchester's stop what they were doing and looked at the archangel.

"Okay Gabe, sorry." Sam said looking forlorn while Dean muttered a "Yeah sorry."

"Now," Sam said turning his full focus to Gabriel. "What is so serious?"

Gabriel's breath hitched when Sam Winchester looked at him like that. Like he held the key to the whole fucking universe.

Shaking his head Gabriel tried to gather his thoughts.

"Well, for starters Ruby is in charge of whatever is going down." Gabe said his eyes never leaving Sam's.

"Great." Dean said snidely "Well, that's just hunkyfuckindory isn't it?"

"Dean," Sam said frowning "Calm down."

"Don't you tell me to calm the fuck down Sam." Dean growled. "That demon bitch is bad news and you know it."

"Yeah Dean I get it." Sam said agreeing wholeheartedly "But she's really not a threat now that Gabe had joined the team."

"Damn straight!" Gabe said biting into a magically appearing brownie. "There's no room for another in this love triangle!"

Sam looked at Gabe who was waggling his eyebrows at the youngest Winchester. If Gabe didn't know better he would say Sam was blushing.

But he did. Gabe knew that Sam's reverence for heaven had been broken with Uriel. His douchebag brother who wanted the apocalypse. And his thoughts on angels had been shattered by his own jokes and pranks. He wasn't even sure if Sam saw him as an angel anymore or Dean for that matter.

He was more laid back than the rest of his brother's. He had such human actions by now; he couldn't really blame the Winchesters for seeing him as just one of the guys.

His thoughts were becoming too dark for him so he did what he always did and lighted the situation.

He unfortunately did this by giving Dean a sloppy kiss on the cheek, complete with loud smacking noises.

"Dammit Gabe!" Dean said wiping his face and returning the Impala to the middle of the lane where it belonged. "Tryin to drive here."

"Awww." Gabe said pouting. "You know I love my boys." He turned to look at Sam as he said love.

Then he leaned in to Sam's cheek "Both of them."

Sam knowing what was about to happen but having nowhere to go, unless he dove out of the car at fifteen miles over the suggested speed limit of seventy -Which he knew from personal experience road rash was a bitch- began to struggle. The end result was not having Gabriel's lips land on his cheek, but on his mouth. And if Sam just froze up when Gabe's soft lips nuzzled his slightly it must have been from shock right?

And if Sam might have sucked Gabriel's bottom lip just slightly into his mouth before he pulled away, well that was out of habit wasn't it.

And of course the raging hardons they were both sporting was just coincidence.

Dean missed most of the interaction between his brother and the angel because he had about ten feet to hit the right exit and he had to cross four lanes of traffic to get to it.

"Wow do Arkansans have a death wish or what?" Dean exclaimed swerving into the far lane to a chorus of horns and middle fingers.

Sam yelped gripping the dashboard hard enough he expected there to be fingerprints imbedded in it.

"Wow Sammy, lighten up." Dean said chuckling.

"Eat me Jerk." Sam retorted looking in the back seat to see Gabe had departed.

"Tell me where we're going bitch." Dean said tossing the map to his younger brother.

"Saint Andrews." Sam said quoting from memory. "Located on Louisiana Street, it's the longest established place of worship in the Little Rock area."

"What are you a tour guide?" Dean said snorting. "Well, this thing can't go down until the sun does right?"

Sam nods his agreement.

"So let's find us a skeezy motel to check into."

Four hours later they found themselves the newest residents of the Sportsman's motel, whose interior looked like a taxidermists job gone awry. And no matter how many times Dean begged Sam refused to take his picture with the stuffed moose in a hunting hat complete with rifle.

Dean almost had heart failure when he walked out of the dingy plaid painted bathroom nightmare when Gabriel appeared in front of him.

"Holy fucking Christ!" Dean screamed his voice hitting school girl octaves. Sam just snorted.

"Sorry Deano." Gabe said absentmindedly looking at the youngest Winchester the whole time. "You two ready to get this party started?"

"Sure." Sam said closing his laptop. "We got everything we need?"

Dean looks on the lumpy bed. "Salt rounds, check. Holy water, check. A wing and a prayer?" Dean says looking at Gabriel.

"Check and check." Gabe says and suddenly they are in front of St. Andrews Cathedral.

The cathedral looked like a typical catholic church, complete with stained glass windows and angels guarding the front. Dean snorted at the idea of angels being the pristine angels he always saw depicted in art work. If they only knew the dude who delivered the news to Mary the mother of Jesus had a major sweet tooth and a penchant for Casa Erotica, the Pope himself would have a coronary.

The ritual they were told Ruby was leading was a simple one. Simple but bloody. An innocent would have to die. The Winchester's hoped they would be able to stop it before anyone was harmed.

They decided Gabriel would stand guard and swoop in if there was any trouble. Maybe not the smartest idea Dean had ever had, but he really wanted to get his hands around Ruby's neck and Gabe would probably do that smitey thing he always did. Effective sure, but not really the kind of revenge Dean was after.

So he told Sam to go in the front, and he'd go in the back and they'd meet in the sanctuary.

Sam disappeared into the double doors and Dean crept around through the small garden in the back.

When Dean got to the back door, he took his lock picking kit out of his jacket only to find the little wooden door was unlocked.

Dean's senses kicked into high alert. He crept through what looked like a small kitchen and realized the grounds keepers quarters were attached to the back of the church.

He made his way into what looked like a private prayer room he saw a figure on his knees whispering a prayer to the lord.

"…may they rejoice in Your kingdom,

Where all our tears are wiped away.

Unite us together again in one family,

To sing Your praise forever and ever."

The man looked up and Dean found himself staring into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. His heart slammed in his chest and he chalked it up to the fact the young priest had startled him.

The man's hand fluttered to his chest when he noticed Dean.

"Hey there Padre." Dean said as nonchalantly as he could.

"Good evening. Forgive me my child, but you startled me." The man said standing.

Dean took note the priest must think he came to him for a late night confession.

"The confessional is closed right now I'm afraid." The man said in a low voice. Like gravel Dean thought.

"But if you just needed to talk, I'm here." The priest said placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. His scar where Gabriel pulled him out of Hell began to thrum softly at the strangers touch…

Dean looked past the man into a hall that had to lead to the main sanctuary.

"You know," Dean said blushing for no reason and running a hand through his hair. "It's late, and I clearly am disturbing your prayers.

"No, no, no, I insist my child. I can pray whenever I like. But you look troubled." The man motioned with his supple hands. "Please, sit down."

Dean sighed and sat. There was no way he was getting out of this, and they couldn't enter the church until the exact time the ritual was supposed to start. That was fifteen minutes from now. He didn't want to get this innocent man killed, so he reluctantly began to speak.

"I don't really know what to say Padre." Dean started clumsily.

"Sometimes it's hard to open up to a complete stranger." The man said putting a reassuring hand on Dean's knee. "Let's start with something simple. How about your name.

Dean had given hundreds of fake names in his life time. He could come up with any one of them in a flash, so the shock probably showed on his face when he gave his real name.

"Dean."

The priest squeezed his knee. "Dean," The man said his cerulean eyes never leaving the eldest Winchesters as he rolled it around on his tongue.

"Meaning leader I believe." Dean's eyes dropped to the priest's mouth as his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

Dean shrugged. "Don't really know." Dean said blushing again.

_Where the hell did that come from anyways?_ Dean chastised himself. He'd never been shy or coy or whatever the hell it was that had him blushing like a virgin.

"Are you a leader Dean?" And the way this guy was saying his name sounded down right sinful to Dean, and he was so going to hell…again.

So maybe Dean was imagining the way the priest's eyes roamed down his body in what could only be described as possessive.

But when the guy got all up in Dean's personal space he knew there was no way he was making that up.

"So when did your struggle with Homosexuality start Dean?" The priest asked backing him into the wall.

"What I-No!" Dean stuttered trying to back track. "I'm not attracted to dudes at all!"

When the priest cupped his cock through his jeans Dean inhaled sharply.

"Me thinks thou doth protest too much." The man said purring lowly in his ear.

"No I don't!" Dean said moving past him. "I gotta go Padre."

"My apologies. I thought-Well never mind." The priest stammered.

"Hey forget about it Father." Dean shrugged still backing away. "Nice meeting you."

"I have a feeling we'll meet again Dean." He said leaning back on the wall.

Dean didn't exactly haul ass out of there, but he didn't dawdle either.

"I'll see you again real soon." The man said melting into the shadows, blue eyes glowing.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this thing just completely got away from me. I had no intention of a priest, and it just happened…Not that it's a BAD thing.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry, mea culpa; I suck beyond the telling of it. I hurt my wrist and it really hurts to type, so I got a voice recognition program on my puter, but it's hard to train so this was really slow going. But…The thing can be taught. I taught it all the bad Dean swear words and it knows the words Cas and assbutt, so I consider this progress… Anywho here's the next chappy. Short I know, but the next one is a doozy so…**

* * *

><p>Dean sat poised at the side door of the sanctuary, checking his watch every so often. He was trying to get his head in the game, but that damn priest at his thoughts running rampant.<p>

He wasn't physically attracted to him, because he'd never been attracted to a guy before, not that he couldn't see a good looking face when he wanted to. The guy was nice looking for sure, okay and if we're being honest about it the man was smoking hot. But that doesn't explain why Deans acting like this, like some Bieber fangirl complete with heart flutters and school girl blushing, it must be something else.

Dean knew it wasn't the physicality of it because he had been behaving like some blushing bride before the man had ever touched him.

Dean thought about the whole encounter from start to finish, and then it hit him. When the priest had looked at him so knowing, like this man you everything about him from the minute he was born up into the present. Everything you've ever done passed through the man eyes. All the things he was proud of, all the things he was ashamed of, and worst of all the things he hated himself for. Like hell, but there was no way that you never have knowledge about that. Dean made sure no one knew about that, not even Sammy knew about his sadistic time in hell. Dean could barely handle the memories himself. Waking up in a cold sweat some poor victims face screaming in horror seared into his mind.

His stomach would clinch, and sometimes he'd barely reach the bathroom before heaving up all the alcohol he had consumed to pass out in the first place.

He had tried to hide it from Sam, but Gabriel could see through it like a piece of cellophane.

"Cut the bullshit kiddo, you're not fooling me." Gabe said softly leaning against the bathroom wall as dean once again wretch helplessly.

"I know you're dreaming about hell Dean." The angel confirmed. "you can lie to yourself, and you can lie to Sammy, but you can't lie to me."

Dean shakily stood up wiping the back of his hand across to his mouth "So?" Dean said.

"You've figuring this out was bound to happen." Dean said grabbing a white roughly woven towel and wiping the face. Wiping his face and then turning and shoving with finger into Gabriel's face.

"But Sam will know nothing of this, Gabe I mean it."

And while dean is pretty sure that Gabriel is completely against him keeping it from his little brother he reluctantly agree. So he never told Sam. Because he couldn't stand it. Couldn't stand the look of disappointment in his younger brother's eyes.

Dean's phone sound softly alerting him to the fact it was time for the ambush.

In true hunter style, dean kicked the door open. He saw the main door kicked open in the same manner at the same time. He pointed his double barrel shotgun towards the altar, where Ruby should have been. The brunette was there right where Gabe said she would be, but the Winchesters both froze at the site before them.

A slender built man had her feet dangling off the floor. Ruby's throat was slit with her own demon killing knife. Blood pooled at her feet.

When the man turned around, still gripping the demons neck Dean staggered back. The hunter's face drained of all its color when he was met with familiar piercing blue eyes.

"Be with you in just a minute gentleman." He growled out squeezing the rest of the life out of the demon. He dropped her unceremoniously in her own blood.

The man no longer sported the get up of a priest, now he was clad in black slacks a red satin button down opened at the collar and a black leather trench coat. His hair was long, long enough to pull back. And while the smallest part of Dean's mind was screaming SEX INCARNATE, that other part of his brain was warning of caution. This one was dangerous.

Dean watched, still gaping as his brother came from behind the man to knock him out with the butt of his gun, but just as Sam was about to bring the weapon crashing down, the man (who was most assuredly not a priest) turned grabbing the gun in one hand and placing two finger to the youngest Winchester's head to knocked him out. Placing him gently on the floor he looked up at Dean with a smirk.

"We need to talk Dean. Alone."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go…what is happening with the priest? Is Sammy gonna be okay…Tune in <strong>**next week**** okay like 2 days from now for the answer! Read and review please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I cannot begin to apologize for how long this took to update…My muse seemed to have drowned in the public water system in Sioux Falls…I will try harder guys I swear…Just bear with me okay?**

Dean stared in horror the gargantuan figure of his younger brother crumpled on the ground in a mammoth heap.

"I assure you." The man said softly. "Your brother is fine."

"Who are you?" Dean asked wearily eyeing him. "Cause we both know you're know priest."

The creature smirked. "I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself before you ran away." the man said straightening his jacket and frowning at the blood he wiped from it in distain. "I'm Castiel."

"Okay first off I did NOT run, and second off I didn't want your name, what are you?" Dean said clarifying.

Castiel folded his hands his index fingers coming to a point on his chin. Looking at the elder Winchester he points to him and says.

"That's an interesting question. What do you surmise?"

Dean turned and looked at the bloody corpse on the floor.

"I can't guess anything good." Dean started.

"But I killed a demon Dean. Is that not a mark in the plus column?" Castiel countered.

"Normally I'd say yes." Dean agreed.

"But?" Castiel prompted.

"My gut says no." Dean stated firmly.

"Your "gut" tells you I am evil." Castiel said more to himself than the hunter.

"I didn't say evil. I'm gonna go with dangerous." Dean said correcting the creature. "Dangerous and powerful." He amended.

"Your gut would be right about that." Castiel agreed. "But not to you Dean, never to you."

"Jeeze pal we just met and already you wanna be bosom buddies?" Dean quipped attempting to lighten the mood.

A look of confusion crossed Castiel's features, and cocking his head to the side he mumbled. "I am not sure how our bosoms fit into anything."

Dean chuckled. "You don't get out much do you Castiel."

Castiel looked at Dean his eyes shining. "Until I found you I had no reason to."

Dean smirked trying to cover the blood rising in his cheeks. He leaned, his hip cocked against the pew he was standing next to. "Yeah well I just set everyone's hearts all aflutter. You never answered my question though."

Castiel took a step towards Dean "What question? Oh, you mean the one about which kind of supernatural creature I am so you, and your brother and your surrogate father can research how to kill me? That's what you do isn't it Dean? Shoot first and ask questions if you feel like it. There is a bigger picture here Dean. Not everything is as black and white as your father made it out to be."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked angrily. There was no reason to drag his dead dad into this conversation.

"The line between right and wrong Dean. Sometimes the line doesn't apply. Sometimes the creature can't help the way it behaves." Castiel said his gaze boring into Dean.

"That's bullshit, everyone, everything has a choice." Dean said ire rising in him.

"I suppose you are right Dean." Castiel said with a sneer. All creatures choose to do right or wrong, to tell the truth or to lie."

Dean pushed off the pew his arms crossed.

"You want to know what kind of creature I am right? Castiel asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, but I am also hoping for the chiefs to go to the Super Bowl this year, and that ain't happening."

"I will tell you what I am, just not yet." He hurried on before Dean could argue. "There is information you still need to be aware of before I discuss my identity with you."

"Well, that's not cryptic at all." Dean snorted.

"Let me say this to you Dean." Castiel said stepping towards the hunter. "There are things of great import that have been kept from you. Things which will alter everything you know."

He stepped into Dean's personal space. Dean's shoulder began to tingle the closer the creature came. Dean's hand inadvertently roamed over to his shoulder. When he noticed he was rubbing the mark softly he pulled his hand back like he had been burned.

Castiel smirked. "So you DO feel it." He reached out and put his hand on top of Dean's. The tingling intensified.

"How are you doing that?" Dean asked in awe. Castiel was in awe too. He had heard rumors of course, and he had speculated quite a bit, but he never thought it would feel this right. Warmth spread through him and he felt almost at peace.

Castiel looked down at their hands joined. "It's not about how, but more importantly WHY."

"Dean sighed. "Okay I'll bite, WHY are you doing it?"

Castiel removed his hand and backed away putting his now too cold hands in his pants pockets.

"To prove my point Dean. Don't you wonder why an "Unknown creature" Can touch you on "Gabriel's" mark and it thrum with recognition? You wonder, why we have just met, and you feel such a strong connection to me."

He looked the hunter up and down enticingly and said. "You wonder why you are warring with a physical attraction to a man when none have stirred you interests before."

Dean played his poker face and said nothing, but the words of this strange creature had struck a chord deep within him. He had never felt this strongly about anyone before. He wasn't afraid or even the slightest bit on alert even though he had no idea what this man was capable of. He actually felt safe with the stranger, and that couldn't be right.

Dean shook his head trying to clear it.

"Even as we speak you are doing battle with what you feel Dean." Castiel said as if reading his mind. "But how does one battle the feelings of the soul."

"The soul?" Dean asked meeting the intense gaze of the creature with puzzlement.

"You bluff very well Dean, but your eyes give you away." Castiel said lean smugly back on the altar his arms crossed.

Fury had begun to build in the eldest Winchester. He had no idea what all this cryptic crap meant, but he was fed up it.

He sent a sloppy prayer to Gabriel his eyes screwed tight.

_So Gabe this has gotten a little outta hand man…_

Nothing.

_So anytime you wanna mighty mouse your ass in here and save the day…_

Still nothing.

_Dammit Gabe this is serious!_

"I'm afraid your angel can't hear you right now." Castiel said disdain dripping from his lips.

"Well that's convenient." Dean said snarkily.

"Mmm." Castiel hummed in agreement.

"For you." Dean added.

"I agree, but since I am the one keeping him from you, naturally it would benefit me.

Dean was startled. What the hell was he dealing with, that it could keep Gabriel, the strongest of the arch angels away from them.

"So what, you're just gonna keep me here forever?" Dean asked his heart pounding.

"Not forever." Castiel said with a shrug. "Just until you comprehend the message I am trying to get across to you." He said stepping up to the hunter once again.

"You know, you really have some personal space issues don't you Castiel?" Dean quipped.

"There is no personal space when it comes to me and you Dean. There is only my space, you are mine. All of you, body, mind and soul." Castiel said his face right in front of Dean's.

"If you say so." Dean said in disbelief.

"You still do not believe me do you?" Castiel said tilting his head slightly.

Dean shrugged in a non-committal way

"Very well." Castiel said looking into Dean's jade eyes. "I'll have to prove it to you then."

Dean wasn't sure how he ended up with his back pressed to the altar. Or how Castiel had wrapped his arms around him. Or how Dean reciprocated the embrace. Or how his soft lips were pressed against his. Or how he was kissing Castiel back.

Holy shit! He was Kissing. Castiel. Back.

It raced through him like a wildfire, burning dry brush that hadn't seen rain in far too long. It incinerated his reasoning, burning all thoughts of protest away in an instant. As Castiel deepened the kiss, Dean began to respond more. The hunter pulled him in fitting their bodies together seamlessly as if they were made for one another. The sense of completeness flared bright between them. Dean sighed into the kiss contentedly. It felt so good, so familiar, so complete.

He was home.

Dean jerked back at the thought, pushing with all his might. Castiel backed off allowing Dean to step to the side.

He rubbed a hand through his hair and scrubbed a hand across his mouth as he licked his lips, Castiel's taste still on them.

"Okay what the hell did you just do to me?" Dean questioned angrily.

"Nothing you didn't want." The creature said his intense stare pinning Dean down.

"But what is it?" Dean yelled in frustration. "A spell, some freak power you have over people what?"

"It was no spell." Castiel said sounding as upset as the hunter.

Castiel looked torn for a moment before making a decision. "It was two souls that were bound together calling out to each other."

Dean sputtered. "Wh-what do you mean like…like soul mates?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Castiel nodded once.

"Soul mates?" Dean asked again thinking he must have heard wrong.

"That's what I said, yes." The creature confirmed.

"Is it normal for a human and some creature to become soul mates? I mean that happen often?"

Castiel looked wounded and then steeled himself. "Yours and mine was a special case."

And though he was solid as a rock on the outside, on the inside he was crumbling. All he could think of was when Castiel had kissed him. But he didn't think of the burning passion, although it may have been hot enough to melt hell. Or the all-consuming desire. The sense of belonging hit him harder than anything.

He had never felt this degree of belonging, even with Sam, they were brothers and there bond ran deep, but even then he and Sam had completely different ideas about how they wanted to live their lives.

In that on kiss it seemed to Dean knew and what's more accepted everything Dean had done, and why he had done it. The hunter couldn't understand after all he had done how he would be allowed this kind of acceptance by anyone.

Castiel smiled a secret smile and then turned towards Dean softening it from the sly one he was wearing.

"There is nothing you could ever do that would turn me from you Dean. Now that I have found you it is unlikely that I will lets you go."

It was Dean this time who stood up to Castiel in defiance. "What if I say I don't need you whatever this is?" He said gesturing between them.

Castiel closed the distance between them.

"If you look me in the eye, and say-without lying to me OR yourself that this," He gestures like Dean just did "Doesn't affect you, I will leave and never return."

Dean stared into Castiel eyes trying to suss out if he was lying. He could tell that there was truth there, and the fire of desire was still there too, but the more Dean stared the more he thought his eyes were like the sea. How could he have ever thought of burning? In those eyes clearly he was going to drowned, in those pools of blue. He felt such tranquility as he looked in those azure depths. It was like a drug that one could become instantly addicted to. It was Dean this time that leaned in and kissed Castiel.

Castiel smiled inwardly as a plan began to form. He did not let the kiss deepen as he wanted to. He could have taken Dean right there on the altar and he would have begged for it. His cock gave an interested twitch at the _notion_. No, he told himself, no. He kept the kiss light, chaste even.

Dean whimpered into Castiel's mouth in frustration, Castiel chuckled lowly pulling back.

"I think it's time for me to take my leave. The angel outside is getting a little angered." He laughed again a faraway look in his eyes "It appears he's having quite the temper tantrum."

Castiel turned to Dean "I urge you to think about what I have said and all that you have learned today."

The building began to shake dust slowly falling from the rafters like an impromptu snow. Dean grabbed the altar to brace himself.

"Farewell Dean." Castiel said.

"Will I see you again?" Dean called out before he could stop himself from acting like some love sick fangirl. He was all but pining dammit.

Castiel smiled and Dean's heart slammed in his chest.

"I am sure we will meet again very soon." Castiel said appearing next to him. As he leaned in to kiss the shell of the hunter's ear he whispered "One more thing _qvasahi…_Ask Gabriel what really happened when you were rescued."

Dean turned to stare at the creature in complete shock.

"Ask you dear angel what really happened in hell."

And with that he was gone.

Sam groaned, slowly shaking his head. Dean turned and quickly rushed to his side.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked distractedly looking at the altar.

"Yeah." Sam said astonished. "Dean in fact I feel…good, maybe even great."

"Good to hear, good to know." Dean said not really paying attention his eyes still fixed on the altar.

Sam followed his gaze trying to figure out what had his brother so fixated. Looking confused he asked.

"Dean what happened here?"

Dean looked at Sam in a daze. "Oh, well that creature killed the demon bitch."

Sam nodded. "Yeah I remember that, I mean after that…You okay man?"

Dean' gaze was drawn back to the altar once more he sighed and touched his finger to his lips.

Sam waved his hand in front of his brother's eyes.

"Dean?" No response.

"Dean." Still no response

Sam slugged his older brother in the arm…hard.

"Ow!" Dean exclaimed glaring and rubbing his arm. "What the hell bitch?"

Sam just snorted. "Jerk."

Sam started to walk away and looked over his shoulder. "Let's go."

When the brothers arrived outside the garden leading to the front of the church was is shambles.

The proud fountain with the Virgin Mother lay flipped on its side, which was a better fate than the two marble benches that surrounded it.

One was split down the middle with such precision a passerby would think it had been split in two by lighting. The other was barely recognizable as the sitting apparatus it once was small rocks and a pile of dust the only thing left lay in the courtyard.

"What the hell happened out here Gabe?" Sam asked in pure astonishment.

Gabriel looked sheepish and stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to whistle in an unassuming way.

Since it was clear the arch angel wasn't going to give Sam a straight answer he turned to his older brother.

"What?" Dean said shrugging when Sam cocked his eyebrow he shrugged again and clarified "Temper tantrum."

Sam getting more confused by the minute threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell happened after that demon knocked me out?"

Gabriel turned lighting flashing in his eyes. "What do you mean some demon knocked you out?"

"Castiel isn't a demon." Dean said more to himself than anyone.

Gabriel turned for Sam to face the eldest Winchester.

"Castiel?" Gabriel repeated sounding worried.

"Yeah." Dean confirmed. "You know him?" He asked seeing if the name registered in the archangels eyes.

"I know of him…" Gabe answered non-committaly.

"Really Dean said skeptically stepping closer to the angel. "Because he seems to know you. Says you haven't told me everything about me being rescued from hell."

The look on Gabriel's face said it all.

In unadulterated fury Dean grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the rough wall of the church.

"The truth Gabe!" Dean gritted out through his teeth as it began to rain.

"Tell me the truth!"

**There we go…Next chapter is pretty much written…Hopefull will have it up tomorrow or Thursday…**


End file.
